Sermons in Stones
by Edith-Frederick
Summary: The gloomy air from the rainy sky had destroyed my hope of escaping into the alley. I was, metaphysically, touching death.


**Prologue:**

I glared at him but I knew there was nothing I can do to stop him. The blood from my left arm and right leg gathered around me like a puddle. The gloomy air from the rainy sky had destroyed my hope of escaping into the alley. I was, metaphysically, touching death.

**Chapter 1:**

It was the brightest day in NYC. The weather was breezy and calm without any sense of danger. Leaving NY was going to kill me. I've never leave United States before; sure I traveled to most of the states but going out of country was another thing. It's been almost three full years since I last seen my brother. I missed him dearly but not enough to risk throwing up on the airplane. I hate height. Even when traveling between states, I drove. However, despite my limited love for my brother, I know have to obey my father.

"Miss?"

"Oh, sorry. I'm coming" I begin to run with my luggage.

I hate crowds and there's nothing like a perfect crowds to intimidate me like the one that the airport. The people in line were close enough for me to breathe their sour and salty sweats. I struggled to sit down with my traveling partner. Father was always overbearingly protective of me, even though I was not even his biological daughter. My traveling partner was nice and quiet--I really appreciated that part of him.

I landed in Tokyo at about 1:15AM in the morning. I can't read the 24 hours system they have here. After living in the United States for about 13 years, looking at this 24 hours system was terribly confusing. I might need a time translator too if I was going to live here for a year or I could just learn it.

No one was there to greet me. Father and brother were always too busy. I awkwardly climbed into the car waiting for me and deeply fell asleep.

The weather in Japan is a little cooler than NYC at this time. The breezes climbed the clouds and race as fast as I remembered. I woke up with a terrible headache though I refuse to drink anymore medicine. Last night, I swallowed at least seven pills to avoid throwing up. My room was big, too big. I lived in a single bed apartment in NYC. The room has a blue scheme with high white ceiling decorated with fancy patterns. Close to my bed were two ivory drawers. I stood up and changed. Some how, my entire luggage was already unpacked. I changed into casual clothes and head down to breakfast.

"Kisa!" I could never forget my father's voice. It was deeper and darker than any voice I've ever heard.

"Father..." I started but, "...and brother." I glared. My brother was standing right behind my father. Ugh! He grew! This was not something I expected.

"Is that a face you should be making after almost three years? I missed you, you know." He walks towards me and kissed me on both cheeks, and so did father.

"Wow...how tall are you now?" I glance at him. The last time I've seen him, he was 6'3.

"6'5." He smiled. His golden hairs were so shiny even inside the house; his grayish-blue eyes gleamed. I thought he'll remain the same even after three years, but no, he was even more handsome. He took my hands and led me to the breakfast table. His hands were warms, something that always comforted me. We were not blood-related but it feels like we have a bond even stronger than any blood kinship. James and I lived together until three years ago when James are summoned back to Japan to begin working with father by the chairman.

Father and I didn't have a very strong bond. On the other hand, I was more cautious of actions and words than anyone else. He was a very screw man.

I left for the street after father and brother left for work. Tokyo streets were crowded. I feel like this is the Asian version of NYC except with a language I didn't understand. I could speak Japanese but I can barely read. My kanji were terrible. Unlike in the western world of US or Europe, I stood out like a sore thumb here, even on the street. My appearance, I guess, was a little odd. I was awkwardly skinny with arms that were too small for my body. I had long hair like most people, but they were sickly white. I thought of dying my hair many time, but father would strongly objected over the phone. My nails were always, always dull because I would bite them sometime. I didn't care much about my appearance because I wanted to look as normal as possible. Though, that was not the case here since everyone else around me had black hairs. It didn't help that I was 5'8. Most Japanese people here were shorter than me.

I walked near some street (I can't read) and saw two people doing something with cards. It was Duel Monster (?). The game was popular even in USA but I've never played--I have no interest. I look in front of me and there stood a very impressive building. It was not impressive in its size since I've seen bigger, much bigger than taller but it had this air of power surrounded it.

"Kaiba Corporation." I read. As I glance up, people were leaving the building. Behind seven gigantic men in black was a tall man. He was wearing a suit that didn't match is expression. The suit was stylish, black and shiny looking but he seemed...mad and worn-out. The crowd in front of the building immediately made way for him and the "men in black."

"Ah..." A thought went through my head. He was surely CEO Seto Kaiba. I've never met him but he was on TV plenty of time. A newspaper I read once described he as an egotistic tyrant. I smiled. I keenly observed his movement. He quite tall and had brown hairs. I couldn't tell much of his appearance from where I was standing but he looked very serious. I moved so I could get inside the building later after he left. As I moved through the crowds, I was accidentally in his view. I didn't think of it much at first but I was shocked at how his glare intensifies at the next second. Confused, but curious, I looked back, trying to adjust my composure but I lost interest since I realize staring contest was no fun.

To my surprise, my brother came out of the glass door of KC building. He was caring a folder with bodyguard of his own although he probably didn't need them. He saw me, shoot.

"Kisara." He called me by my full name. It was so much like him, acting formally outside of the house. I was out of the house without permission, it was not good. I could run but I have to admit, my chances weren't very good. My brother walked closer to where I was. He was surprised to see me too. If Kaiba looked stern before, now his look was mix with confusion. I shook my head, signaling my brother to not speak to me in the crowds. He understood and I squeeze through the crowd and took the taxi home before my own brother spill the beans to my father. My cell phone rang. The screen displayed 'James.' I picked up.

"Yes, I know. Don't tell father though!"

He seemed calm. "It's ok right now. But next time..."

"Are you with Seto Kaiba?" I cut his sentence.

"It's business." He gave me a stern answer.

"Fine." I sighed.

"What?" He was angered. "Go home." An order.

"I am." I was in the taxi.

"I'll send a car to pick you up. I don't want you to walk." He didn't trust my ability to go straight home.

"I'm in a taxi." I added.

"Can't you let me take care of you at least once?" His voice was hurt but stable. "I'm still your brother."

I didn't answer because he was not alone to hear it. I broke the silence. "I'm almost home." Actually, the car stopped. I was home. I began walking as the gate of the house opened for me.

He seems to regain his composure. "I'll be home later." The later part was serious. He wouldn't be home until 2-3AM. That's probably why...

"James," He seems surprised when I called him that but I needed to tell him something. "Father wants me to handle our investment in KC." I confessed.

"What? So soon?!?"

"I went to business school too." I snapped. I never knew he was such a misogynistic man.

"That's not the point!"

"Why do you think father rush me to come back? I think he want me to help you." Or so I believed.

"Kisa, you're only nineteen years-old." He was more informal with me now that's he's mad.

"You're only twenty-one and I heard Kaiba was twenty or twenty something too. Or are you referring to me being a woman." I was walking to my room so I could speak louder but mainly because I was offended.

He sighed, "You're still just as stubborn. Are you sure you can handle this?" He gave in.

"I don't know but if I won't get in your way." I assured him. I hate dragging my family down. One of the housekeepers signaled me something. "We'll talk more later. Father is waiting for me in the living room." He hanged up too.

I walked into the living room. The room's scheme was golden with a grand piano near a tall glass window. In the middle, were sofas surrounding a wooden table. My father was arranging the flower on the table. He didn't seem to mind me going out, like he expected it. He must know because I just came home.

"Kisa, how was KC?" He grinned. "Up to your expectation?" He must had send people to follow me to know where I went.

I nodded. "It was quite something." I was referring to Kaiba completely absurd look at me like I was a criminal. Father lost his smile. I corrected myself. "Of course, it's nothing compare to our Barton Corporation." No sarcasm, no sarcasm.

"Here are the papers for tomorrow. We're investing in their new project. I want you to look over it. This alliance is very important. I trust you to realize this." I nodded again and open the files. Apparently, Kaiba Corp had a new project to build a duel academy—not something I was familiar with. But, I tried to look fascinated. My father was easily fooled.

I was left alone to view the paper. I remembered Kaiba as I look through the paper. He was a duel master, or once was. I knew that part at least. I tried to remember more but I couldn't. He was very young for a CEO though; my father is in his fifties. James had power within our corporation but didn't have even one fourth of the power Kaiba held with KC. I pondered of my father's intention; he must have one. James was doing fine with this project. Unless he wanted James to handle something else and he needed me to take James' job. I stared back the papers. The project was well-funded. It seems like my father had dictated all of Kaiba's sponsors; however, somehow, Kaiba is still doing what he wants with their money. Father must had not taken this well. On the other hand, I need to be careful with this Seto Kaiba. He was too powerful. But then again, being close to someone could be a good benefit.

"Seto Kaiba..." I said out loud. "I wonder what kind of man is he."

----

My test run chapter. This is my interpretation of Kisara as a character. There's a lot of reason for the lack of descriptions in her narrative, one mainly because she does not care about detail. Her character is depicted in her narrative. It's all the author's intention. What she say, how she narrate and think, is there. Her life and personality won't reveal itself to the reader within one chapter. In order to understand this fan fiction, my interpretation of Kisara, you must read on. You'll learn more as the story progress.

If you're confused, that's alright. No good story ever spill its bean the first 5 paragraphs.


End file.
